


Finding The Right One

by Silent_Specter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/pseuds/Silent_Specter
Summary: Based on the prompt: Kara takes Lena to a Christmas tree farm to help her pick out a tree. (Can be at any stage of their relationship/friendship. Misc. friends/family can also be there if you'd like. Bonus points for hot chocolate and Lena in a very woolly scarf.)





	Finding The Right One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsealarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/gifts).



Lena glanced over at Kara. The blonde was singing along to some holiday song on the radio. Alex was grumbling in the driver’s seat up front, but Lena could barely make out what she was saying. Kara’s smile was too infectious, and her voice too smooth and bright for Lena to focus on much else. Had she ever heard Kara sing before? Why not? Behind Kara she could see the city melting away with every mile, trees starting to whip past now, and it made her dizzy. Or had she been dizzy before that? She caught Alex’s eyes trained on her in the rearview mirror and she looked away, from both Kara and Alex, pressing further to her own side of the backseat. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Another email no doubt. Or missed call from Jess. Her fingers traced the edge of the scarf she was wearing and yes, she definitely felt dizzy. God, what was she even doing here again?

 

\------One hour earlier-------

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE NEVER PICKED OUT A CHRISTMAS TREE BEFORE?”

Kara’s voice practically reverberated through Noonan’s as she coughed the sentence out through a mouthful of pastry. The other afternoon patrons in the restaurant had gone dead silent except for the faint clatter of a few pieces of silverware being dropped in surprise.

Despite all eyes awkwardly being on them, Lena couldn’t help but smile. Kara’s jaw was dropped open in surprise, her partially eaten Danish held frozen in a hand halfway to her mouth. Lena looked around and Kara caught her eye movements, suddenly realizing just how loud she’d been.

“What do you mean you’ve never picked out a Christmas tree before?” she whispered it now, leaning in across the table to Lena. Lena’s eyes narrowed playfully as the restaurant resumed it's hustle and bustle.

“How bad would you feel if I said I was Jewish?”

“Ha-Ha, Lena I know you’re not…. Wait I actually don't...Are you? I guess I never asked. I mean, that would be cool if you were, Eliza is, and so we grew up celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas, and then we also celebrated-“ Kara stopped suddenly, cutting her own ramble short, and adjusted her glasses.

“Also celebrated…?” Lena prompted.

“Also celebrated…uh…just those two.” Kara said, and looked away. Lena watched as something sad crossed her features. The brunette’s eyebrows scrunched together, trying to figure out why Kara looked so distant suddenly.

“Well, I was teasing you, although you should have told me about you celebrating Hanukkah too. Next year we’ll have to celebrate.”

“I’d like that.” Kara smiled. Lena took a sip of tea and Kara fidgeted with her pastry. “But really. You’ve NEVER picked out a Christmas tree?” Lena shook her head.

“Luthors get their trees delivered…. And it gets worse I’m afraid.” Lena said with a mock graveness to her voice. She leaned in towards Kara this time. “I’ve never actually decorated one either.” She whispered.

Lena might as well have told Kara she’d never petted a dog because Kara immediately stood and pulled some money out of her pocket to cover their food. She put it on the table and tugged at Lena’s sweater sleeve as she hit dial on her phone.

“Unacceptable. Completely and totally unacceptable. Come on. We’re going now.”

“What- Going wh-?” But Kara was talking on the phone now.

“Alex? Yeah, it’s an emergency. No, uh, not- I need to go to the nearest Christmas Tree farm. Like right now. And I need to borrow your ca-I did not scratch it last time- Listen-this is absolutely necessary today right now-Alex-Alex-Stop ranting- ALEX. LENA HAS NEVER PICKED OUT OR DECORATED A CHRISTMAS TREE….Uh huh. Uh huh. Noonan’s? Uh huh. Ok. See you in second.” Kara turned back to Lena as she good-naturedly pulled her to the front door, and started down the sidewalk once they were outside. “We’re getting you a tree.” Lena couldn’t help but laugh. It was all happening so fast and it took Lena about a block to formulate any kind of response in the face of Kara's exuberance.

“Kara it’s freezing and I didn’t even bring a a coat or-“ Before she could finish Kara was stopping and wrapping her own oversized scarf around Lena’s shoulders. Lena swallowed as she realized Kara’s proximity. Kara’s hands faltered and Lena wondered if she had realized the same thing? The blonde took a step back as people passed around them.

“…It will be fun! Come on Lena. Where’s your sense of Christmas adventure?” Lena opened her mouth. “Oh…Oh you probably have like a billion things to do…don’t you? I always forget your schedule is pretty tight.” Kara was biting her lip. Lena knew she could be honest with Kara. Kara was understanding like that, they’d reschedule and-

And Lena didn’t want to reschedule. Didn’t want to have to take off the soft scarf that smelled like Kara and didn’t want to see that mischevious look to Kara’s eyes to go away, or that smile that Kara smiled just for her to disappear-No.

Lena grinned. Meetings could be rescheduled.

“I am all free and totally up for a little Christmas adventure.” Kara’s smile could have lit entire cities and suddenly Lena felt very dizzy as Alex’s sedan skidded to a stop in front of them.

How had she gotten there so--?

The question was lost as the window rolled down and Alex called out the window.

“Get in losers we’re going tree shopping.” Lena’s heart beat faster as Kara tugged her towards the car.

 

\--------Now---------

 

A few hours later Lena was shutting the door as she shivered. It was colder here than in the city. Alex stretched stiffly as Kara skipped forward in the gravel parking lot of the Christmas Tree Farm they’d pulled up to. All around the smell of pine trees and fir trees. There was a cozy little farmhouse restaurant and gift shop snuggled in between some taller oaks near the end of the parking lot.

“Alex it’s perfect!” Kara chattered excitedly.

“Duh.”

“So what do we-?” Lena started, but Alex shoved both an axe and a thermos towards her.

“Take these.”

Lena stared at both.

“Should I be concerned that you have an axe in your car?”

“Lena, when we met I was in a fight with an assassin and yet somehow an axe in my car surprises you?.” Lena blinked as Alex held her gaze.

“That’s fair.” Alex looked her over amusedly and shook her head.

“Look, just, follow Kara, she’ll show you how it’s done.” Kara was already skipping towards a path that led to the fields and fields of planted evergreens.

“Where will you be?”

“I’m starving, and I happen to know that this place has some of the best apple pie on earth. Plus, someone has to go in and pay for the tree anyways. So. It’s just you two on this one.” Alex gave Lena a sly look that she couldn’t quite read. “Oh! And Winn managed to shove the thermos with some hot cocoa in my hands before I left, but I did add a little something extra in there. And it might…have gotten a bit strong because I might have lost my grip on the bottle…so drink responsibly.” Alex winked and then headed off to the farmhouse, leaving Lena next to the car.

“Lena! Lena come on!” Kara was back by her side now, gently relieving her of the axe and then skipping back towards the trees. The fluttering feeling was back in her stomach and Lena opened the thermos, and took a sip, trying to douse it.

“Jesus-“ She coughed.

Alex hadn’t been lying. That was STRONG, and that was saying something considering she was a regular scotch drinker herself. She screwed the cap back on and started walking quickly to catch up with Kara. Kara flashed her another wide smile and they started down the path.

“So, just let me know when you see the right tree, and I’ll chop it down for you and we’ll take it back to the car. And then we can take it back home and decorate it!”

“How do you know which is right?”

“Oh trust me, when you find the right one, you’ll know.” Kara reassured.

They walked in silence for a while. It was strange. For them. Not bad, but usually their time together was filled with talking; bouncing ideas off each other, teasing each other, telling each other stories. This was something new. Not uncomfortable, but it was definitely uncharted territory.

The open air around them, without the normal drone and buzz of city life, seemed to amplify every footstep, and Lena suddenly became aware of every breath she or Kara made.

They walked further and further from the farmhouse, off the gravel pathway, and towards forest near the edge of the farm property as the cloudy winter sky started to get darker and darker.

“Won’t we get lost?” Lena said, but made no moves to turn around.

“If we do and we have to resort to cannibalism, I promise you can eat me first.” Kara joked and Lena hugged the thermos and her arms to her ribs as she snorted under her breath.

After a few minutes more of walking Lena stopped for a second. She was shivering, and took a small sip from the thermos as Kara paused in front of a tree. The blonde leaned on the axe, seemingly sensing Lena’s need to rest. Kara's breath was disappearing in delicate trails of fog around her, but the cold air felt sharp in contrast. Lena stared until she felt something soft land on her eyelash and she looked up.

“It’s…” She meant to say it was snowing, but she had looked back over at Kara, and the smile that could have lit cities was dim in comparison to the smile she had now.

Kara’s cheeks were rosy, her eyes full of wonder and curiosity, and her whole being seemed to be smiling and letting off a glow as she looked up at the gentle snow fall. Whatever sadness that had passed over her features in Noonan’s earlier that day couldn’t be found anywhere now. A little gust of wind made the snowflakes dance around the blonde, her hair and the branches around her caught in the same movement.

“Kara I think...” Kara’s eyes caught hers as the wind stilled, and the magic took her breath a moment. It was mesmerizing. It was something more than just the spiked cocoa. Or the enchanting way the pine needles on the tree behind Kara had started to sparkle with the new snow. It was something about Kara’s near indescribable smile that was making the most ecstatic warmth spread out inside her ribs...and Lena just knew.

"I definitely found the right one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
